perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Area 51: Rescue
Area 51: Rescue is the eighth level in Perfect Dark. It is set inside Area 51. Briefing Background - A craft carrying Institute advisers has been shot down in Nevada. Debris from the crash and the bodies of the advisers have been taken to Area 51. A spy inside the base has managed to get footage to the Institute of a possible survivor. This mission is to rescue that survivor. [[Daniel Carrington|'Carrington']] - You need to cover our tracks and rescue our friend as fast as you can. A disguise will help you do that, but it won't last forever, so make good use of it. Wipe out their records, and make sure there are no more survivors we are unaware of. Time is pressing, so hurry. Objectives Objective One: - Destroy Computer Research Records PA Any information that the Area 51 techs were able to get from the crash wreckage and objects must be wiped from their databases. The main databank terminal is kept in a locked room at the top of the main corridor. Install a virus using the Data Uplink device, and then destroy the terminal itself. If the virus is loaded into other terminals, it may produce helpful effects. Objective Two: - Locate Conspiracy Evidence PA Jonathan's report made reference to a tissue containment unit where organic samples are stored at extremely low temperatures. He believes that it could be used to cryogenically freeze bodies before surgery or dissection. Find this area and confirm the death of any of the three other passengers of the craft. Objective Three: - Obtain and Use Lab Technician Disguise ALL Find a Lab Technician's outfit and use it ot get past the security. Once you have, move fast, since the theft won't go unnoticed for long. Objective Four: - Gain Access to Autopsy Lab ALL A premature autopsy will soon be taking place in one of the secure medical laboratories. It will be locked to those without clearance, so get a card with the appropriate level to get in. Not all cards will work, and there may be door guards as well. Objective Five: - Rescue the Crash Survivor ALL Once you are in the lab, you will have to get into the autopsy chamber before any harm comes to the subject. The scientists will try to kill him if they think he's alive or will attempt to damage what they think is a corpse as soon as they see you. Yet again, speed is vital. Walkthrough It should be noted first that the explosive hovercrate is not necessary to complete the level. It is recommended to leave it behind rather than bring it throughout the level into live fire. ALL Head up the ramp and toward the stores. There will be a cargo lift on the left hand side, as well as one or two guards within sight once you reach the top. There are also two guards around the right corner exiting the ramp. Once they're dealt with, head to the right-hand side of the room. There should be one guard in the open, so you can kill him easily. Now you can head around the outside of the crates and systematically pick off the remainder of the guards. There is uncertainty here as to how many guards will be in sight and where they are, since as with most levels of Perfect Dark, guards begin patrolling the instant the intro cutscene starts, and so their position depends on when the cutscene ended (by skipping it or otherwise). Proceed cautiously and check around corners of crates to avoid surprises, and with patience, they can easily be dealt with. Once done, return to the cargo lift and use it to reach the second level. If guards on the second floor are using the elevator and thus preventing it from coming down, throw a Dragon into the shaft in Proximity Self-Destruct mode and sit back to leave them an explosive surprise. It should be noted that throwing a Dragon in this way does not diminish ammunition, as once another Dragon is obtained, all previously collected ammo is still available. Once the player reaches the second floor, turn right to find an enemy guarding a door on the far wall. (Behind this door is where the Phoenix can be obtained if the player knocked the Robot Interceptor engineer unconscious and did not kill him in the previous level.) Then head left. Around the left corner, there may be a guard in wait, if he has not detected you already. Move down the catwalk and dispatch any guards, head through the door and turn left. The guards above you here should have noticed you, and may or may not begin firing. Return fire if necessary, then once the elevator heads up to the second floor (assuming you haven't killed all the guards), throw a Dragon into the shaft below it. Once the Dragon detonates, head into the elevator and take cover against a front corner of the lift, as any remaining guards will be waiting above and will fire down the shaft. Once they're dead, move down the path until you reach the final steel bracket on the wall, with an X scratched into the surface. Throw another Dragon here and detonate it using another weapon (or leave the crate here and destroy it similarly, if it was brought). Inside is the second half of the level. Note that the guards here use SuperDragons, which have an extremely powerful grenade launcher, and use Dragon ammo, making them far more useful. A''' A lab technician named 'Harry' will conveniently have been wandering in front of the wall when it is detonated. Pick up the disguise and proceed left, and on with the mission. '''SA, PA Head left down the corridor. Continue until you find two guards at opposite ends of the corridor, each guarding a door. These are the cryo rooms, as Carrington will inform. Dispatch the guards and head right. Open the sliding door and clear the room, then head to the first monitor on the left when entering the room. Activate it to lift the tank that contains the Maian. Equip the X-Ray scanner and focus on the Maian inside the tank. Keep the crosshair on the Maian until the objective is completed. Once done, exit the room into the corridor again and head back in the other direction. PA Continue on down the corridor until you reach an incline, and keep moving. When you reach the top, turn right and go down until you reach another area where two enemies guard two doors. Kill them and enter the door on the right. Act quickly and use the SuperDragon's grenade launcher to destroy the auto-turret before the technicians can activate it. Once done, move to the console on the far side of the room (the technicians will be cowering beside the other two). Use the Data Uplink on it. This will cause all doors in the vicinity to open and close erratically, even the locked ones. While uploading, maneuver yourself so that the entrance to the room is visible, as guards may try to flank you while you're working. Be prepared for this when leaving the room. Go back up the incline, then turn right. Some guards and a technician will be inside. Enter the room through the now-broken door and destroy the only console in the room to complete the objective. Then turn left and head back down the incline until you reach another door at the end of the corridor. Inside is a squad of guards on the catwalks above and on the floor to your left. The grenade launcher will help immensely, as the four guards on the left are often tightly-packed. Use rapid fire to dispatch the guards on the catwalk. Once the room is clear, head up the ramp to the catwalk and go straight ahead until you see two beams extending from the catwalk out left to the far wall. Walk out onto the first beam and head straight across, then drop down Facility-style into the showers. Inside will be a technician. Silence him, then check the lockers in the room until you find one that has a uniform inside. SA Head in the other direction, up an incline, then turn right and head down. Kill any guards you see until you reach a door at the bottom of the corridor. DO NOT ENTER, but instead turn left to find the door to the showers. Inside there will be a technician named Harry, who will drop a uniform when he surrenders to you. However, you should silence him, or he will blow your cover too quickly. You may wear the disguise by selecting it in the weapon selection interface (left bumper on Xbox). ALL As Joanna will inform you, you don't have much time before your disguise is compromised. Quickly head back to the hole you made in the wall, and head down the corridor to the left of the hole. Be mindful not to fire while wearing the disguise, or you'll out yourself. Keep going down the corridor and enter the first door on your right. Make sure you are unarmed as you head to the other end of the room. Through a door, a guard will let you into the lab after greeting you. Punch him out, then head towards the operating table. A technician will discover you, so your disguise will not work from this point forward. Smash through the glass and take out the man inside to obtain a keycard from him. Now you can enter the autopsy lab. Go back out to the corridor, taking care of the two guards who probably greeted you on the way in. Once you reach the main corridor, turn right and move forward, through the next door until you find another medlab door on your right. Head through and dispatch the two guards behind the supports inside, then head straight through two doors. You will have only a minute before the Maian is killed, and the room is full of enemies, the last of which will drop the keycard you need. Kill them quickly, grab the card from the final enemy you kill, then head into the door on the right of the glass. Unlike the other lab, the glass here is indestructible, so unfortunately the hard way is the only way. You'll be treated to a cutscene and the end of the level. Weapons Falcon 2 (Silencer): 'Equipped from the start. '''Double Falcon 2 (silencer): '''Found after exiting the ramp at the start, keeping tight to the wall and turning around the right corner, past the two guards, turning left and destroying the explosive barrel on the ground under the stack of crates. Crouch down and enter the space where the barrel was to find the two pistols. 'Dragon: Equipped by guards in the storage area. SuperDragon: 'Equipped by guards in the research section. 'Tranquilizer: Equipped by surgeons in the lab areas. Phoenix: Found on the second floor of the storage area, past the double door on the far wall to the right of the cargo lift exit behind the single guard. Can be accessed only by ensuring that the person working on a Robot Interceptor in the previous mission does not die, but is knocked unconscious instead. Upon walking up to the door and waiting (optionally equipping the X-Ray Scanner to see through it), the same person will open the door, and immediately run away scared. Head up the catwalk, through an elevator and past a series of corridors down the only path available, to the far side of a room with rock walls to find the Phoenix hidden away on a small table. Items/Devices Data Uplink: '''Equipped from the start. Used on a console in the research section to overload the base's systems. '''X-Ray Scanner: Equipped from the start. Used to scan cryo chambers for Maian survivors. [[Disguise|'Lab clothes']]: Found in the showers on Special and Perfect Agent. Found upon entering the research section on Agent. Hovercrate: '''Found at the start. Filled with explosives, will explode when shot too much. Can be ignored in favor of using a Dragon instead. Cheese The cheese in this mission (as well as the next) can be found at the end of the vents used to reach the showers. Just before dropping down, zoom in using a scoped weapon to see it. Leaderboard Crown ''Master of Disguise'' - REQUIREMENTS: Acquire the Lab Clothes and wear them within 90 seconds (1:30) on Special Agent difficulty * This Crown can be hard to obtain if you don't know how to go about it. In order to reach the Disguise in the allotted time, you must watch the mission's intro cutscene. While you are watching the scene, the game will technically be running in the background, but the clock won't start until you end the cutscene. Your goal is to wait until the first floor elevator is ready to pick you up, which requires that you watch the cutscene until just after you hear Jonathan say "...In that crate.". After this, end the cutscene and race towards the first elevator. Note that you can move at blazing speed if, when holding the Hovercrate, you repeatedly grab and let go of it while moving forward. This is a glitch that works on all movable items and is useful for speedruning. You do not need the Hovercrate to earn the Crown however, so you can ignore it if you wish. Board the first elevator and ride it to the second floor, but watch out for the guards as they will be alerted to your presence at this point. If you chose not to take the Hovercrate with you, make sure to kill one of the guards and take their Dragon along the way. * Eventually, you will encounter double doors leading to the elevator that will take you to the weak section of wall. If you arrive there quick enough (Before 0:32), it is important that you wait for the clock to reach 32 seconds before going through the double doors. Like the first elevator, this will make it so the elevator will be already open for you to board. If you arrive sooner, there is a chance that the guards lurking at the top floor will call the elevator back up just before you are about to board, which will waste time. After boarding, the guards above you will be waiting to attack so be careful. After you dispatch the guards, move towards the weak wall and destroy it with the Hovercrate. Alternatively, a faster method would be to throw your Dragon in proximity mode at the wall and shooting it. Either way, continue into the labs. * As soon as you enter the labs, turn right and quickly proceed towards the end of the hall. Once you've reached the shower room doors (they are easy to distinguish, as they are very slim doors), face one of them with your back to the other and fire a few shots. This will activate a speedrun exploit where a guard will open one of the locked doors, allowing for quick access. When in the shower room, kill the scientist in the back holding Disguise, pick it up, and wear it quickly. Cheats [[X-Ray Scanner |X-Ray Scanner']] - REQUIREMENTS: ''Beat the mission on any difficulty * This Cheat will allow Joanna to begin any mission with an X-Ray Scanner in her inventory. Play as Elvis - REQUIREMENTS: Beat the mission in under 7:59 on Perfect Agent difficulty * This Cheat allows you to play as the character Elvis (Like in the Special Assignment Maian SOS). The game's plot is not affected in any way by this Cheat. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions